fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 108
The Door of Humans is the 108th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. After a challenging battle, Loke defeats and frees Capricorn from his former master, Zoldeo. Meanwhile, Erza and Juvia begin battling Meredy. Natsu encounters Ultear while Lucy, who is put to sleep, is found by Kain. Summary Capricorn summons the Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui, to hunt Lucy. Though the huntsman is skilled, Loke is able to intercept his attacks aimed at Lucy and defeat him. Loke then confronts Capricorn about his seventeen-year absence from the Celestial Spirit World. Capricorn was formerly contracted with Layla, Lucy's mother. With Layla's death, Lucy should be his master, though it seems that Lucy knows none of this. Capricorn answers that it is because he tried to break the rule of his Magic and starts to laugh. Meanwhile, Natsu slips on a leaf and upon landing, he and Happy see the black-haired boy, Zeref, unconscious below a tree. He also finds Ultear, whom he was previously hunting as "Zalty". After Ultear introduces herself, Natsu scolds her and her guild for their actions. The two then prepare for battle. Erza and Juvia square off against Meredy, who summons Magic blades to attack them. Initially, Juvia is confident in her water body that renders physical attacks ineffective. However, Meredy's blades are able to slice through her water body, shocking her. They figure out that she is also one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Meredy ignores them and considers eliminating them as her mission. Back with Loke, Capricorn begins to cast Huma Raise, the spell which allows a Human Subordination Magic user to "capture" a human. It is considered a taboo to use it against someone who is not human, like Loke who is a Celestial Spirit, and would cause the user to fuse with the target. Loke figures out that Capricorn actually has a human fused into him. He manages to transfer Regulus to Capricorn before he gets possessed by Capricorn's master, Zoldeo. Capricorn manages to recover and uses this Magic to cast Zoldeo out of Loke's body, defeating him. Zoldeo soon fades away from existence. After this, the two retire to the Celestial Spirit World, with Capricorn joining Lucy's team. Lucy reports Loke's victory to Cana and Gray. Cana later suggests that they split into two groups so they could locate the Seven Kin of Purgatory faster. Although Gray thinks it is smarter to attack together, he consents with Cana's plan and leaves. At the base camp, Elfman and Evergreen arrive heavily-injured after their defeat at the hands of Rustyrose. Levy cries as she calls out to her teammates all over the island to unite in order to defeat their enemy. Later, Cana asks Lucy about the grave of Mavis Vermillion that they were supposed to go to for the second test. After Lucy relays to her the information about the grave's location, Cana betrays Lucy, who falls asleep immediately due to Cana casts a sleep spell on her. After she falls to the ground, asleep, Cana drags Lucy to the bushes. After she leaves, Lucy falls to the ground and Kain arrives, looks down on the sleeping girl. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Loke vs. Caprico (concluded) *Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy (started) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Regurusu}} * |Ēra}} * ** * * ** * |Majikku Kādo}} Spells used *Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui (ベルパラソの狩人 サマグィ Beruparaso no Ryūdo Samagui) *Knights * * * * * *Sleep Card Abilities used *Marksmanship *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Bow and Arrows *Orbs Manga & Anime Differences *Loke had a hard time against Samagui in the anime, while in the manga, he defeated him quickly. *In the manga, Natsu's fight against Ultear started after Loke's fight against Capricorn, while in the anime, it happened during it. *In the manga, Juvia's and Erza's fight against Meredy started after Loke's fight against Capricorn, while in the anime, it happened during it. *In the anime, Meredy states that her blades attack the sense of pain directly. *In the manga, Elfman was more severely wounded on his return, with pieces of rubble sticking out of his chest. These are absent in the anime. *In the manga, armored knights appear when Caprico used Knights spell but in the anime, San Jiao Shin, three Fiore Royal Army soldiers, and a Rune Knight appeared. Navigation Category:Episodes